


Telepathy

by orphan_account



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M, More Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 默契与爱。





	Telepathy

默契只要和朋友待得足够久，总也可以长出来。

“怎么这副表情，谁偷走了你的心？”

“周五晚上老地方见！”

“嘿，又迟到！给你点了鸡肉咖喱。”

……  
诸如此类的。Alex和他们成天待在一起，在没有乐队之前就已经是这样了，什么都瞒不住，就算他不说也没用。

但是Miles不同。他们并没有在同一个街区长大，他可以没有放学后同Alex一道跑回家，没有和他在植物园里踢过足球，更别提在他的房间里留宿却彻夜畅谈了。Miles倒也不太需要很长时间：他不太用心就能记住Alex的喜好，读懂Alex的表情。Miles会盯住他的嘴唇看，但不是要去费力分辨它们移动的轨迹，就像变魔术似的：Alex才张开嘴，Miles就说出了他本打算说的话，期间甚至都不皱一下眉头，似乎这件事儿对他来说没什么难的。

Miles说得更快，更急，会比Alex自己讲出来更早结束。后来Alex索性就不讲了，他只需要看一眼Miles，Miles也看回来。Alex的灵魂在皮肤下面不安分地涌动，充满期待地颤抖着。

“我就知道你会这么说。”有时Miles会在他讲完话以后着么说，既不接他的话，也不找个新话题，没头没尾地插进这么一句，听上去颇有得意之味。Alex笑得从沙发上滑倒地毯上，尽管他们没在说俏皮话。Miles不问他笑什么，但会一起也坐到地上，显然对自己很满意：一个莫名其妙乐得像吸了笑气的Alex总让Miles很是骄傲，就好像那是他的什么私人成就似的。

Miles也笑起来，露出不太整齐的牙齿。Alex能看到单词一个一个地排列在空气当中，如果他愿意，甚至可以伸手抓下来。“我也知道你想说什么。”他半是惊讶半是惊喜地说，为这个发现暗自激动。“刚才那个是你的邪恶表情……邪恶笑容3号。”

“我不知道你还偷偷写书呢，Turner！” Miles指着他的鼻子唱到，最后一个音破了，他们又被一阵没由来的快乐泡泡包裹住。Alex知道他遇到了一件了不得的事。

对他来说这是全新的，所有与Miles有关的事情都是新的，都能算作冒险。

“……你觉得呢？”Miles问他，手指头按在吉他弦上。他是在问关于音乐的事情，Alex是在回答关于一切的问题。

“挺好的，” 词汇往往要经过许多考虑和估量才离开他的喉咙，但他眼睛都不眨一下就答了，因为所有与Miles有关的事情都是好的。“我很喜欢。”

+完+

**Author's Note:**

> 我好久没有写中文Milex了啊T T


End file.
